Kingdom hearts:a new story
by skywing8
Summary: A organization 13 member named roxanne decides whether to leave the organization or not. It takes place after roxas leaves.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Kingdom Hearts

My new life is kinda complicated. I not supposed to feel anything, not even emotions. That was what I was told, but I soon figured out that wasn't exactly true. I was led to believe that we need hearts to have feelings in turn, kingdom hearts. I was told a lie so I began to discover the organization's true intentions.

The day Roxas left, Xemnas held a meeting in the round room. "Roxas has left us," He announced, and the room burst into murmurs. After a while, Xemnas cleared his throat, and continued by saying, "Axel, Roxanne you are in charge in finding him," "Yes, Xemnas" I replied, and axel was silent. I disappeared, and then reappeared in twilight town where everything was silent. Then, a girl with spikey purple hair ran past chased by dusks. I ran after them, drawing my Keyblade. In one swing, all of them disappeared. I wasn't supposed to kill dusks, but oh well. Her eyes opened, and she looked at me. "Zexina," I said expiration, but she looked at me like I was insane, a look I usually got from axel. "My name is Izane," "Oh. Sorry." I said and turned, disappointed. "Why did you save me? Who are you anyways?" She asked .I turned, and said, "Why not save you?" She sighed, knowing I wasn't going to answer anything else. I walked away, then bumping into a taller guy with a beanie. "Yo, girl with the coat." The boy called, and I turned around. "Are you talking to me?" I asked the kid. "Yeah, do you have any idea who you are dealing with? We are the Twilight town disciplinary committee." 3 other people came up and joined the punk kid .He continued by saying, "We don't appreciate you coming to our town, bringing these creepy looking white creatures that wreak havoc with you." "You have a problem, Punk?" "Yeah, I do" He replied, drawing a blue club with a yellow handle. "Sounds like a fight, yo" said another kid, "Get her Seifer" I drew my Keyblade. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw axel standing in the shadows, watching intently. I then attacked, he blocking it. He tried to strike at my side; I moved away and knocked him down, poising my Keyblade over his heart. I got off, and walked towards axel. "Do not say anything," I said, "Let's just go find Roxas." "I already did and he doesn't remember anything." "What? Are you sure?" "Yeah, let's go report." "No wait I need to see if this is true," "I don't like it either Roxanne, but we need-" "Axel! This isn't about following orders anymore, this is about our friendship, I lost too many of you, I can't explain it but I have a burning sensation here," I put my hand over where my heart was supposed to be. His hand covered mine. He let it go as soon as our eyes met and then said, "Roxanne, come on." and created a portal. I walked through it, following him and appearing in the grey area where Saix was patiently waiting. "So, how did it go?" He asked, looking up from his clipboard. I didn't say anything. I was still pissed at axel for making me come home with him. "He doesn't remember a thing," Axel said, crossing his arms, "And Roxanne decided to fight a kid for no reason what so ever," That set me off. "Hey! That kid was asking for it, what would you have done?" I asked, looking up at axel, which was taller than me, which really didn't help the situation. "Ignore him and leave," Said Saix, looking at me. "Ugh, you guys are so not on my side here!" I said and left to my room. I sat in the corner, and stared at the ceiling. I finally closed my eyes, letting sleep take over. I was standing in a small room with a record player. The floor was marble, and the walls were an olive green. Roxas was standing a few feet away, in a suit. I was wearing a short black dress and heels. "Roxas is that you? I thought you left…." I said trailing off. He walked towards me and grabbed my wrist. "I did, but I came back because you convinced me too," He said and took my other arm. Then he turned into Sora. "What?" I asked. "Nanore what's wrong?" He asked. Then he turned into ventus. "No, this can't be happening, not now," I whispered, steeping backwards slowly. Then ventus slowly turned into vanitas, who smiled and said, "It's your entire fault." I stood there, frozen in horror. Then the floor disappeared, and I fell.

Chapter two: Should I run away?

I then shot awake, clutching my arms like I was still falling. I sighed, and reassured myself for what seemed like the millionth time. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said and axel came in. "What's up? Saix is wondering where you are." " He is? Oh sorry overslept." I said, and stood. I walked past him, making my way towards the grey area. "Roxanne, go to wonderland with Axel and Xigbar" Saix said as soon as I reached him. I then left with them coming to a garden filled with lanterns and no table. "Great triple missions. They put me with you probably to make sure you guys pay more to the mission than each other." Axel just rolled his eyes, and I gave him a look. I needed to leave. I didn't belong here. "Axel." I asked. "Yes?" he asked, but he stopped when he saw heartless. I drew my weapon, and destroyed them all. I then did something that even surprised axel. I smacked Xigbar so hard that he fell, knocking him out cold. "Axel, did Xemnas lie about us having hearts?" I asked. "What the- Roxanne have you lost it?" He asked. "Answer my question! Did-" But I was cut off by axel's lips meeting mine. I sat there, enjoying that moment in axel's arms. After several minutes, we broke apart. Deep inside I didn't want to leave him. "Xemnas lied." He said simply and I turned. "Oh," I whispered, and created a portal. "Will I see you again?" he asked. But I left before I answered. I appeared in twilight town, on top of the ice cream shop. I sat there, my face wet with hot tears.

************************************ "That little-" Xigbar started, but was stopped by Xemnas, who was looking at Axel. "You let her leave?" He asked him. Axel didn't say anything. "He did! Then why isn't she here?" Xigbar demanded. "We will fix this little rift in our plans. Axel, bring her here. If she does not come then kill her, it doesn't matter either way." Xemnas said and axel then left. Axel knew exactly where she would be. *******************************************

I then walked towards the mansion, where my sleeping somebody was. I finally arrived at the computer room, where diz was waiting. "Well?" He asked. I looked at him with a straight face. "Yes, I am ready."

.


	2. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts

My new life is kinda complicated. I not supposed to feel anything, not even emotions. That was what I was told, but I soon figured out that wasn't exactly true. I was led to believe that we need hearts to have feelings in turn, kingdom hearts. I was told a lie so I began to discover the organization's true intentions.

The day Roxas left, Xemnas held a meeting in the round room. "Roxas has left us," He announced, and the room burst into murmurs. After a while, Xemnas cleared his throat, and continued by saying, "Axel, Roxanne you are in charge in finding him," "Yes, Xemnas" I replied, and axel was silent. I disappeared, and then reappeared in twilight town where everything was silent. Then, a girl with spikey purple hair ran past chased by dusks. I ran after them, drawing my Keyblade. In one swing, all of them disappeared. I wasn't supposed to kill dusks, but oh well. Her eyes opened, and she looked at me. "Zexina," I said expiration, but she looked at me like I was insane, a look I usually got from axel. "My name is Izane," "Oh. Sorry." I said and turned, disappointed. "Why did you save me? Who are you anyways?" She asked .I turned, and said, "Why not save you?" She sighed, knowing I wasn't going to answer anything else. I walked away, then bumping into a taller guy with a beanie. "Yo, girl with the coat." The boy called, and I turned around. "Are you talking to me?" I asked the kid. "Yeah, do you have any idea who you are dealing with? We are the Twilight town disciplinary committee." 3 other people came up and joined the punk kid .He continued by saying, "We don't appreciate you coming to our town, bringing these creepy looking white creatures that wreak havoc with you." "You have a problem, Punk?" "Yeah, I do" He replied, drawing a blue club with a yellow handle. "Sounds like a fight, yo" said another kid, "Get her Seifer" I drew my Keyblade. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw axel standing in the shadows, watching intently. I then attacked, he blocking it. He tried to strike at my side; I moved away and knocked him down, poising my Keyblade over his heart. I got off, and walked towards axel. "Do not say anything," I said, "Let's just go find Roxas." "I already did and he doesn't remember anything." "What? Are you sure?" "Yeah, let's go report." "No wait I need to see if this is true," "I don't like it either Roxanne, but we need-" "Axel! This isn't about following orders anymore, this is about our friendship, I lost too many of you, I can't explain it but I have a burning sensation here," I put my hand over where my heart was supposed to be. His hand covered mine. He let it go as soon as our eyes met and then said, "Roxanne, come on." and created a portal. I walked through it, following him and appearing in the grey area where Saix was patiently waiting. "So, how did it go?" He asked, looking up from his clipboard. I didn't say anything. I was still pissed at axel for making me come home with him. "He doesn't remember a thing," Axel said, crossing his arms, "And Roxanne decided to fight a kid for no reason what so ever," That set me off. "Hey! That kid was asking for it, what would you have done?" I asked, looking up at axel, which was taller than me, which really didn't help the situation. "Ignore him and leave," Said Saix, looking at me. "Ugh, you guys are so not on my side here!" I said and left to my room. I sat in the corner, and stared at the ceiling. I finally closed my eyes, letting sleep take over. I was standing in a small room with a record player. The floor was marble, and the walls were an olive green. Roxas was standing a few feet away, in a suit. I was wearing a short black dress and heels. "Roxas is that you? I thought you left…." I said trailing off. He walked towards me and grabbed my wrist. "I did, but I came back because you convinced me too," He said and took my other arm. Then he turned into Sora. "What?" I asked. "Nanore what's wrong?" He asked. Then he turned into ventus. "No, this can't be happening, not now," I whispered, steeping backwards slowly. Then ventus slowly turned into vanitas, who smiled and said, "It's your entire fault." I stood there, frozen in horror. Then the floor disappeared, and I fell.

Chapter two: Should I run away?

I then shot awake, clutching my arms like I was still falling. I sighed, and reassured myself for what seemed like the millionth time. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said and axel came in. "What's up? Saix is wondering where you are." " He is? Oh sorry overslept." I said, and stood. I walked past him, making my way towards the grey area. "Roxanne, go to wonderland with Axel and Xigbar" Saix said as soon as I reached him. I then left with them coming to a garden filled with lanterns and no table. "Great triple missions. They put me with you probably to make sure you guys pay more to the mission than each other." Axel just rolled his eyes, and I gave him a look. I needed to leave. I didn't belong here. "Axel." I asked. "Yes?" he asked, but he stopped when he saw heartless. I drew my weapon, and destroyed them all. I then did something that even surprised axel. I smacked Xigbar so hard that he fell, knocking him out cold. "Axel, did Xemnas lie about us having hearts?" I asked. "What the- Roxanne have you lost it?" He asked. "Answer my question! Did-" But I was cut off by axel's lips meeting mine. I sat there, enjoying that moment in axel's arms. After several minutes, we broke apart. Deep inside I didn't want to leave him. "Xemnas lied." He said simply and I turned. "Oh," I whispered, and created a portal. "Will I see you again?" he asked. But I left before I answered. I appeared in twilight town, on top of the ice cream shop. I sat there, my face wet with hot tears.

************************************ "That little-" Xigbar started, but was stopped by Xemnas, who was looking at Axel. "You let her leave?" He asked him. Axel didn't say anything. "He did! Then why isn't she here?" Xigbar demanded. "We will fix this little rift in our plans. Axel, bring her here. If she does not come then kill her, it doesn't matter either way." Xemnas said and axel then left. Axel knew exactly where she would be. *******************************************

I then walked towards the mansion, where my sleeping somebody was. I finally arrived at the computer room, where diz was waiting. "Well?" He asked. I looked at him with a straight face. "Yes, I am ready."

.


End file.
